


Listen

by lynndyre



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Ink, Interspecies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: A moment of clockwork song





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/lynndyre/media/CeleNarvib_zpstdynltdv.jpg.html)


End file.
